monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
DZIZAS DOŚĆ KIEDY TY TO WSZYSTKO ZROBISZ LENIWA BUŁO?! 'Priorytet' Intira Bunnag - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Dekoracja wnętrz' 'Akwarystyka' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *Jej imię jest tajską wersją imienia "Indira" które w sanskrycie oznacza "piękno". *Nazwisko postaci miało kiedyś już było użyte przez Rochi do OC, to pierwotne nazwisko Veasny. Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxTajlandia – państwo w południowo-wschodniej Azji, graniczące z Laosem i Kambodżą na wschodzie, z Malezją na południu oraz z Mjanmą (Birmą) na zachodzie i północnym zachodzie. Dawniej państwo nosiło nazwę Syjam jako oficjalną do 11 maja 1949. Angielskie określenie „Thai” znaczy po tajsku wolny. Tajlandia jest krajem nizinnym położonym na Półwyspie Indochińskim. W środkowej części znajduje się Nizina Menamu (pow. 100 tys. km²), na północnym wschodzie płytowa równina Korat ograniczona od południa pasmem Dongrak, a od Niziny Menamu górami Thiu Khao Phetchabun. Północną i zachodnią część kraju zajmują młode (mezozoiczne) pasma górskie o przebiegu południkowym: Tanen Taunggyi (Doi Inthanon, 2595 m n.p.m., najwyższy szczyt Tajlandii) i Doi Luang. Długość linii brzegowej wynosi ponad 2600 km. Wybrzeża są nizinne i silnie rozczłonkowane. Największymi wyspami są: Phuket (542 km²) na Morzu Andamańskim, Ko Samui (280 km²) i Phangan (168 km²) w Zatoce Tajlandzkiej. Galeria W różnych seriach Od innych Adopt5.jpg|Moodboard baza od Liścia Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2018' - 'Monifa' Monifa Afolayan - demon pochodząca z Ghany. Osobowość Monifa jest pogodną osobą o przyjaznym usposobieniu, chętnie wyciągającą ręce do pomocy. Angażuje się w życie szkolnej społeczności, inicjując różne eventy czy zbiórki. Uwielbia rozśmieszać innych. Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo wybacza i nie chowa długo urazy, co dziwi wiele osób. Monifie brak czassm konsekwencji w działaniu, bowiem jeśli znajdzie sobie nowy temat całą uwagę i energię przeżuci na tą nowość, stary temat zostawiając niedokończony. Monifa bowiem jest dobra w rozpoczynaniu ale nie idzie jej dokańczanie. Ciągle musi mieć "świeżą krew". Łatwo się nudzi a wtedy szuka nowości. Wygląd Monifa jest wysoką i umięśnioną nastolatką o kawowej cerze i grubych, czarnych włosach. Jej tęczówki mają brązową barwę a usta maluje ciemno czerwoną pomadką. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne. W swojej demoniej formie dziewczyna posiada trzy pary ostrych rogów (dwa po bokach głowy, jeden wyrastający z czoła) zaś z jej pleców wyrastają pierzaste, czarne skrzydła. Zamiast paznokci Monifa ma długie szpony. Jej tęczówki zmieniają kolor na żółty zaś źrenica staje się biała. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Anne-Marie 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Popkultura' 'Cukiernictwo' Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - *'Telwkineza' - *'Hipnoza' - *'Wpływ' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach spiętych w warkoczyki. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Mona. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "jestem szczęściarzem" w j. Yoruba. *Means "walks like a wealthy person, walks with confidence" in Yoruba. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 listopada. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftGhana (Republika Ghany, ang. Republic of Ghana) – państwo w zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Graniczy z Togo, Burkina Faso i Wybrzeżem Kości Słoniowej. Nazwa kraju w języku Asante oznacza „Król - Wojownik”. Pochodzi od przedkolonialnego, średniowiecznego Imperium Ghany, które rozciągało się na terenach dzisiejszego Mali i Mauretanii. Handel z Europejczykami został po raz pierwszy nawiązany w XV w., natomiast przedkolonialne królestwo Aszanti zachowało niepodległość do roku 1870, w którym to zostało skolonizowane przez Wielką Brytanię. Niepodległość odzyskała w roku 1957. Obecnie członek Unii Afrykańskiej i ECOWAS. Galeria Monifa ID.jpg Monifa szkic twarzy.jpg Monifa skullette.jpg W różnych seriach Monifa SCOF.jpg Monifa FDOS.jpg Monifa AC.jpg Monifa strój balowy.jpg Meta timeline *'1.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'2.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Monifa Afolayan. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Alesia' Alesia Bardsley - córka Syreny oraz Kotołaka pochodząca z Malibu w USA. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Anne-Marie 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Windsurfing' 'Egzotyczne rośliny' Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - *'Łuski' - *'Giętkość' - *'Zwinność' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From the name a village near Manchester, from the Old English given name BEORNRÆD and leah "woodland, clearing". *Jej ulubiony kwiat to Passiflora a owoc - Marakuja. Klasyczny potwór 250px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. thumb|left|290px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftMalibu – miasto w Kalifornii w USA na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku, w aglomeracji Los Angeles i hrabstwie Los Angeles. Słynie z modnych plaż i jest miejscem zamieszkania wielu gwiazd branży rozrywkowej. Według danych amerykańskiego Biura Spisów Ludności (U.S. Census Bureau), miasto zajmuje powierzchnię 51,35 km², z czego 51,27 km² stanowią lądy, a 0.09 km² (0,22%) stanowią wody. Galeria Alesia skullette.jpg Alesia ID.jpg Alesia szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'3.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Alesia Bardsley. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Kagami' Kagami - Nastoletnia córka Faunów pochodząca z Japonii. Ma greckie korzenie, lecz jej dziadkowie dawno temu przeprowadzili się do kraju kwitnącej wiśnii. Uczęszczała do szkoły dla japońskich potworów Yokai, lecz nie czuła się tam dobrze. Głównie dlatego że była jej wypominana rasa. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest japońskim słowem oznaczającym min. Lustro. Klasyczny potwór Faun - staroitalski bóg płodności, bóg lasów górskich, opiekun pasterzy, darzący płodnością ich stada, nauczyciel uprawy roli. Często występujący w otoczeniu innych bóstw leśnych, utożsamiany z greckim Panem. Początkowo nie charakteryzował się żadnymi specjalnymi cechami, pod wpływami greckimi przyjął cechy Pana - kozie różki i kopytka. Faun występuje w różnych bajkach i baśniach (Opowieści z Narnii, Labirynt fauna). Wśród najbardziej znanych dzieł związanych z faunem jest poemat Stéphane’a Mallarmégo Popołudnie fauna (fr. L'après-midi d'un faune) (1876) oraz kompozycja Claude'a Debussy'ego Preludium do „Popołudnia fauna” (fr. Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune) (1894). Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia - Galeria Kagami.jpg|Kagami faun Kagami Skullette.jpg Kagami ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Nyambura' Nyambura - Córka "Rain Bird" pochodząca z Paragwaju. Dobrze zbudowana i wysoka, o urodzie typowej dla rdzennych amerykanów. We włosach ma łapacz snów. Interesuje się wyrabianiem z gliny. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *From Kikuyu mbura meaning "rain". This is the name of one of the nine daughters of Mumbi in the Kikuyu origin legend. Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór The Rain Bird - in Native American legend was a bird who brought rain. A Rain Bird design is used in some Native American pottery. The name was appropriated by the Rain Bird Corporation to name their irrigation sprinkler. The Rain Bird was known by coastal Native Americans as the bringer of life. The reason behind it was that Rain (The bringer of life) brought life to the coastal Natives by watering their plants and hence, giving food & water to the animals they hunted. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxParagwaj, Republika Paragwaju (hiszp. Paraguay, República del Paraguay, guarani Paraguái, Tetã Paraguái) – państwo śródlądowe położone w Ameryce Południowej. Na północy graniczy z Boliwią, na wschodzie z Brazylią, na południu i zachodzie z Argentyną. Najwyżej położony punkt na terytorium Paragwaju to Cerro Peró – 842 m n.p.m. Paragwaj leży w strefie klimatu zwrotnikowego. Istnieje jednak dość wyraźna różnica między klimatem zachodnich suchych lasów zwanych Chaco a wschodnim Paragwajem. Charakter kontynentalny klimatu rośnie ku zachodowi, a rejon Chaco należy do najgorętszych regionów kontynentu południowoamerykańskiego Średnia temperatura w Chaco w miesiącach letnich (X-III) waha się tu ok. 20 °C, a miesiącach zimowych (IV-XI) – spada do 19 °C. Zimą napływają tu czasami gorące masy powietrza równikowego, podnosząc temperaturę do 35 °C, noce natomiast są na ogół chłodne i temperatura spada często do 0 °C. We wschodnim Paragwaju średnie temperatury miesięcy letnich wahają się ok. 27 °C, zimowych – od 15 do 21 °C; niekiedy temperatura spada na kilka godzin do 8 °C, a nocą zdarzają się przymrozki. Galeria Nyambura skullette.jpg Nyambura ID.jpg Nyambura szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Thaola' Thaola Zafrina - Jakaś pastelowo-różowo-fioletowo-brokatowa elfka z uszami szpiczastymi (innymi niż u Niemke) i w ślicznej fantasy stylizacji ze śliczną ozdobą na czoło. Ogólnie w mojej głowie śliczna i ociekająca brokatem. Interesuje się literaturą, nie lubi brudzić rączek pracą. Osobowość *Nie lubi brudzić rąk pracą. *Uważa że jest maskotką. *Nie udziela się w życie szkoły. *Ale potrafi podnieść na duchu gdy trzeba. *Trochę księżnisia. *Zna savoir-vivre. Wygląd Thaola to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o bladoróżanej cerze, dużych oczach o morskich tęczówkach oraz pełnych ustach. Posiada charakteryatycznie wydłużone uszy, jej paliczki również są nieco wydłużone. Włosy elfki mają barwę śliwki pomieszanej z różem, brwi są fioletowe. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Thaola nie jest zakochana. Uważa miłość do drugiej osoby wręcz za chorobę i stratę czasu. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór Elf – stworzenie rodem z mitologii germańskiej, wykorzystywane w licznych książkach, filmach i grach w konwencji fantasy. Z początku elfy były pomniejszymi bożkami natury i płodności, później były przedstawiane jako chochliki lub duszki leśne bądź wodne. W folklorze przedstawiane są jako małe, wyglądające młodzieńczo ludziki wielkiej piękności, żyjące w lasach, źródłach, studniach, a nawet pod ziemią. Wierzono, że są długowieczne, jeśli nie nieśmiertelne i posiadają różnorakie magiczne moce. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px Związek Australijski (skrótowo: Australia; ang. Commonwealth of Australia) – państwo demokratyczne, położone na półkuli południowej, obejmujące kontynent Australia, wyspę Tasmanię i inne znacznie mniejsze wyspy na Oceanie Indyjskim i Spokojnym. Stolicą kraju jest Canberra. Jest szóstym pod względem powierzchni państwem świata. Australia jest krajem wysoko rozwiniętym, ze społeczeństwem wielokulturowym. W porównaniu z innymi państwami wskaźnik rozwoju społecznego (uwzględniający jakość życia, opiekę zdrowotną, przeciętną długość życia, poziom wykształcenia, swobodę działalności ekonomicznej, wolność osobistą i prawa polityczne) Australii jest bardzo wysoki. Według danych na rok 2014 znajduje się ona na 2. miejscu pod tym względem po Norwegii. Miasta australijskie są w światowej czołówce w dziedzinie życia kulturalnego. Australia jest członkiem ONZ, Wspólnoty Narodów, G20, OECD, ANZUS, APEC, Pacific Islands Forum oraz WTO. Galeria Thaola projekt.jpg Thaola skullette.jpg Thaola ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Czy ja zawsze muszę sobie szkodzić pracą?' Durga Kemuriheya - Enenra w wieku nastoletnim, pochodząca z Nepalu. Nie zna swoich rodziców lecz byli oni Japończykami. Będąc na wakacjach, oddali Durgę do "Olna życia". Osobowość *Ma brzydko mówiąc wywalone na to czego nie lubi. *Mało odpowiedzialna osoba. *Pojawia się i znika Jak ogon królika *Szybka osoba. *Precyzyjna osoba. Wygląd Trudno określić stały wygląd Durgi, ponieważ ciało postaci stworzone jest z dymu. Potrafi przybierać różnorakie rysy twarzy, aparycję oczu czy ust, a czasem nawet formę przedmiotu, zwierzęcia. Jedno jednak się nie zmienia. Kończyny Durgi zawsze pozostają mocno przeźroczyste, niby rozwiane. Najczęściej przybiera formę wysokiej, młodej osoby odzianej w dymną szatę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Durga nie zna swoich rodziców. Nie wie nawet jakie były okoliczności w których pojawiła się na świecie. We wczesnym dzieciństwie trafiła do ośrodka opiekuńczego który z powodu liczby lat niedawno opuściła. Często uciekała. Obecnie przebywa w dormitorium Straszyceum, szukając czegoś do wynajęcia. Rodzice Durgi nie byli odpowiedzialnymi osobami. Rozpieszczeni nastolatkowie z bogatych domów, nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się dzieckiem. Co gorsza, nawet ich krewni nie próbowali odwieść ich od pomysłu oddania Durgi do domu dziecka. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Zmiana formy' - Durga jest w stanie przybrać formę dowolnej postaci bądź przedmiotu, lecz będzie ono stworzone z dymu. *'Rozpłynięcie' - *'Lewitacja' - Po czym rozpoznać? *Posiada ciało stworzone z dymu. *Nie ma brwi. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Znikam z tąd" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "nieosiągalny" w Sanskrycie. Durga is a Hindu warrior goddess, the fierce, twelve-armed, three-eyed form of the wife of Shiva. She is considered an incarnation of Parvati. *Nazwisko postaci jest zlepką dwóch słów z j. japońskiego "Kemuri" (dym) i "Heya" (pomieszczenie). *Durga nie posiada zarówno układu krwionośnego, pokarmowego jak i kostnego. *Yokai nie indetyfikuje się z konkretną płcią. *Mówiąc o sobie używa zarówno określeń "ona, jej" jak i "on, jego". Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftEnenra (煙々羅, Enenra) - is a yôkai that is made out of smoke. It is depicted in Toriyama Sekien's works. It resides in bonfires and, when it emerges, it takes the form of a human. It is said that an enenra can only be seen by the pure of heart. The character 羅 in the enenra's name is meant to draw a comparison between the enenra and the lofty characteristics of lightweight cloth. In the 2011 video game Mortal Kombat, it is revealed that the character Smoke (who makes his first human appearance in the game in almost two decades) is an Enenra. On the anime Shaman king, the character Sharona uses a Spirit called Enra Enra that resembles the power of an Enenra. In the anime Pokémon: creatures named Gastly and Haunter are based off the enenra. In Forbidden Scrollery, a manga series that is part of the Touhou Project universe, an Enenra is introduced to the story's world, where it goes to different houses creating fake smoke, eventually having Reimu and Marisa exterminating it. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxNepal – demokratyczna republika federalna w Azji Południowej, w środkowej części Himalajów, granicząca na północy z Chinami i na południu, wschodzie i zachodzie z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Ponad 80% powierzchni kraju pokrywają góry o średniej wysokości ok. 6000 m n.p.m. W północnej części panuje klimat górski, a w południowej zwrotnikowy monsunowy. Południową część kraju zajmują wyżyny i tereny pagórkowate pokryte dżunglą oraz północny skraj Niziny Hindustańskiej (tzw. Teraj). Na północy rozciąga się główny łańcuch Himalajów (Himalaje Wysokie) z najwyższym szczytem świata, Czomolungmą (Mount Everest) – 8848 m n.p.m. oraz siedmioma innymi ośmiotysięcznikami. W środkowej części kraju leżą Himalaje Małe o średniej wysokości 2400–4300 m n.p.m. z licznymi kotlinami (Dolina Katmandu jest wśród nich największa). W północno-wschodnim rejonie kraju leży wysokogórski Park Narodowy Sagarmatha, zaś wokół masywu Annapurny utworzono Obszar Chroniony Annapurny. Większość rzek Nepalu płynie z północy na południe i wpada do Gangesu. Trzy główne rzeki to: Karnali, Kosi i Narayani. Galeria NieWiemKto szkic.jpg Durga ID.jpg Meta timeline *'11.12.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę związaną z nią. *'15.12.18' - Zostaje ujawnione imię postaci. Rochi zastrzega sobie Durga Kemuriheya. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija